


Mourning

by ChickenXD



Series: Papaisa [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: BBL spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the day after Ryuuji died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

“You don’t have to work tomorrow, Isa-san.”

“We’ll have the funeral service tomorrow at Kawara-sensei’s house. He’d requested that his body be donated to research…”

“Isa-san?”

The boy walked past all the people and into his room, then shut the door behind him.

Kawara Ryuuji had died.

It would take a while to digest that fact – thinking about it made his heart sink into the void.

The world seemed like a big, grey blur – nothing seemed right anymore.

~•~

The next morning came like a haze.

The alarm rang – Isa reached out his hand to hit the button, and it stopped. He got out of bed, got changed into his usual blue shirt and beige vest, tied the ribbon around his neck, and headed out.

The laboratory seemed strangely empty that day.

He took a piece of bread from the cafe on his way, and ate it as he walked into the lab. He got some water boiling in a kettle, emptied a pack of coffee into a bird mug, poured in the water once it boiled and added one, two, three tablespoons of sugar and –

His hands froze as he was scooping the third tablespoon of sugar.

_“Who are you making the coffee for?_

_“Kawara Ryuuji is no longer with us.”_

He put the last tablespoon of sugar into the coffee anyway and added a splash of milk, just like how Ryuuji liked it. He always liked sweets…

He set the coffee on Ryuuji’s desk.

Perhaps Isa was waiting – but for whom?

He knew full well that it was all a waste of time and hope.

But he kept on waiting – waiting for a miracle that would never happen.

“Merry Christmas!”

Miru and Kaku seemed awfully excited. As Isa refilled their food, he could feel something tugging his coat.

“Merry! (Look, Isa!)” They showed him a piece of paper with some grey scribbles that looked like three triangles. “Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (It’s the Christmas tree!)”

“...Christmas is six months away.”

“Merry Christmas! (It’s almost Christmas!)” “Merry Christmas! (Daddy’s gonna put up the big tree!)”

Isa didn’t say anything.

“Merry Christmas! (Where’s Daddy?)” “Merry Christmas! (We want to show him the picture!)”

“Kawara-sensei…” Isa took a deep breath.

“He won’t be here.”

“Merry? (Not during Christmas?)”

“Think of them as our children,” Ryuuji said – but Isa had no experience dealing with children, although he experienced being told about his parents’ death –

“He’s… no longer with us.”

It hurt to say that. It felt like he had to swallow a glass of needles and then cough out the painful truth –

It just reminded him of the sad reality he was trapped in now. No matter how painful it is, the truth is the truth –

 

Kawara Ryuuji is dead. There is no denying that.

_“You are doomed to this fate. It was all just a nice, pleasant dream –_

_“But it’s ended now. It’s time to wake up._

_“You’re all by yourself – it’s been that way and will always be that way.”_

__

 

“Isa Souma! I know you’d be here!”

Tohri stormed in through the door, dressed in a black suit. He walked closer to Isa, who seemed to be observing some plants on the table –

The sight made Tohri inexplicably angry. How can this boy be so calm when he should be the one who mourns the most?

“Unacceptable! Kawara Ryuuji treated you like his son, and this is how you repay him? At least show him some respect! Why weren’t you at the funeral?”

“Today’s Wednesday,” Isa replied coldly. “We’re supposed to dispose of all the contaminated –”

“Even if you don’t throw it now, nobody’s gonna die!”

Tohri grabbed Isa’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

“Do you even know what you’re supposed to do at these times?”

Isa slowly looked up at Tohri, his purple eyes blank.

“I don’t know.”

He had never felt this way about anyone before.

When his parents died, perhaps a tiny, tiny part of Ichijou Utsuro was happy, because he hated them. Because they never loved him anyway.

But Isa Souma is crying.

Because the one person who loved him, whom he loved and cherished, and now disappeared forever.

“What I’m supposed to do at these times… I haven’t been taught that yet.”

**  
  
**

Isa didn't remember about the coffee he made until he was about to clean up to go home. 

It's gone cold now, and nobody was going to drink it. Perhaps he shouldn't have made it in the first place, but now that it's there, he has to do something with it – 

Throw it away, perhaps? But that sounds like such a waste. Isa thought about drinking the coffee, but it was evening now and he wanted to be able to sleep...

...Isa decided to leave it be, on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> yes that is focus on the hawks reference. yes


End file.
